Dust in the wind
by Kiiandy Black
Summary: Mi cuerpo dejo desentir dolor y una luz me envolviò...


**Dust In The Wind**

By Kiiandy Black

Canción de Kansas

Mi cuerpo esta inerte, no siento nada… ni siquiera temor, todo ha terminado y he vencido, cumplí con mi destino. A mi alrededor hay varias personas, puedo distinguir a Ron quien sostiene a Hermione, esta llorando y parece lastimada. Fred esta a un lado de mí, Remus parece que pide ayuda, mientras Sirius se mantiene a mi lado inmóvil como esperando un milagro, pero hay algo que sobresale ante todo, una calidez conocida me recorre el cuerpo, un olor a Lirios y flores silvestres entra por mi nariz, mi cabeza esta en su regazo mientras su mano acaricia mi cabello, sus ojos avellanas lloran y sus labios solo repiten mi nombre suplicando que no me de por vencido.

_I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone_

_All my dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosity_

_Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind_

Mis ojos me pesan, me siento tan cansado, así que cierro los ojos lentamente, cuando todo obscurece, comienzan a pasar imágenes de mi vida. ahí están todos, los Dursley, Ron, toda la familia Weasley, Hermione, la plataforma 9¾ con el tren en el anden, el Quidditch, la copa de las casas, el torneo de los magos, tantas cosas y tanta gente, con cada detalle de mi visa me doy cuenta que a veces fui muy ciego al no ver que había mucha gente que me quiere y que no vi.

Vuelvo a sentir su mano en mi frente, mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo... si tan solo... fui ciego tanto tiempo, y no la vi, siempre estuvo ahí, frente a mí, y me di cuenta que la ame... no que la amo, no quiero dejarla, pero siento que mi cuero no resiste, estoy cansado. Y siento como una luz me ilumina y el dolor simplemente se va.

_Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea_

All we do, crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see 

Abro mis ojos y la luz me lastima, estoy en un cuarto blanco, no hay nada solo luz, ¿morí?, tal vez...

-Harry-alguien me llama, busco la voz... y es ella

-¿Mamá?- las lágrimas salen de mis ojos, corro hacía ella y me abrazo fuertemente a su cuerpo

-Mi pequeño- me dijo

-Te he extrañado-respondí- a ti y a papá

-Lo sé- contesto regalándome una hermosa sonrisa

-Pero, ya no me dejaras ¿Cierto?- pregunte ansioso- ahora estaré con ustedes

-Mi niño- me acaricia el rostro y me da un beso en la frente como si aún fuera un niño- ambos te extrañamos y te amamos... pero no es tiempo aún

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Qué debes regresar-contesto una segunda voz tras nosotros y al voltear me vi reflejado en unos ojos castaños

-Papá-le llame y se unió al abrazo

-Sabemos que has sufrido, pero ahora tu vida será feliz- me dijo con seguridad

-Pero yo deseo quedarme con ustedes- insistí

-Lo sabemos, pero tanto tu madre como yo queremos que sigas tu vida, algún día nos veremos de nuevo, todos algún día nos convertiremos en polvo y volaremos al viento, y un día volverás con nosotros, pero ahora- me dijo tomándome de los hombros- debes regresar, muchas personas desean que regreses, Sirius se sentirá solo sin ti, al igual que Remus, tus amigos y cierta chica que te llama, escucha...

Dust in the wind, All we are is dust in the wind 

Puse atención y la escuche, era ella, mi Ginny, mi Angel, lloraba y rogaba que volviera.

-Ella desea que regreses, pequeño- dijo Lily- ella te ama tanto que no soportara el dolor de su alma.

-Yo también la amo-confesé- pero tengo miedo de perder todo, de que el odio vuelva a entrar a mi vida.

-Harry, hijo, te aseguro que no será así, ella es tu compañera de vida, y eso lo sabes- me miró a los ojos- ve y vive tu vida, disfruta ahora, todo tomara su rumbo a tu favor.

-Te amamos y estaremos contigo siempre.

Ambos me abrazaron y llore, regresaría y sería feliz como deseaban mis padres... como yo lo deseaba. Una vez mas la luz blanca me envolvió, sentí de nuevo el aire entrar a mis pulmones y el dolor en mi cuerpo.

_Don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky_

_It slips away, all your money won't another minute buy_

-¡Harry, por Merlín! Harry esta respirando

Era ella, aún a mi lado con su rostro enrojecido, toque su rostro lentamente, mientras más lágrimas caían.

-Mi Angel- le dije en un susurro- no llores más

-No vuelvas a dejarme-pidió ella entre lágrimas- Nunca lo vuelvas a hacer.

Solo sonreí y la acerque lentamente para sentir sus labios en los míos. Y hoy aquí, en el jardín de aquella casa que perteneció a mis padres, con ella como mi esposa observando a nuestros hijos, se que hice bien al volver y que mis padres están felices, ahí donde estén. Y yo al fin alcance la felicidad y la tranquilidad, no como el niño que vivió... si no como Harry James Potter

Dust in the wind, All we are is dust in the wind 

N d K : Hola gente, bueno aquí les dejo un songfic más, no toda la canción tiene que ver con la historia pero se me hace una de las canciones más bonitas que hay, este fic estaba arrumbado en una de mis libretas, lo hice hace más de un año en laboratorio de inglés XD. Y lo de siempre, críticas, felicitaciones, sugerencias o regalos ya saben que hacer...


End file.
